


The G's visit Whitechapel

by smol_brained_gremlin



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, Radio Rebel (2012)
Genre: Benny and Ethan dont start off together, Benny knows he and Gabe look alike, Benny needs to grow a spine, Ethan and Gavin are not related, Ethan is an idiot, Gabe is arrogant, Jealous Benny, Tara isnt in this sorry, Wrote this on a whim, benny is an idiot, didnt know ethan and gavin had same last names lol, nobody else sees it, please go easy on me, sort of a crack fic but written seriously, summary sucks, this might be cringe but i tried my best lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_brained_gremlin/pseuds/smol_brained_gremlin
Summary: Benny and Ethan have been best friends for a long while, having no one else but each other all until highschool. Benny changes, going from acting weird to suddenly starting to date, but none ever last long. Ethan stifles any emotions before they arise that might cause any issues for his bestfriend, which causes him to forget any sparking attraction he may have had.In present time, the G's, a band from Radio Rebel, are on tour and visit Whitechapel on their way. Ethan catches the eye of Gabe, and confusing feelings arise. Benny, too scared and stubborn to make a decision, gets angry about the attention Ethan's giving Gabe but cant do anything about it. Sarah watches on in amusement and Erica attempts to woo over Gabe.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Ethan Morgan/Gabe LaViolet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	The G's visit Whitechapel

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries but hopefully the story doesn't suck lmao.  
> Idk the other members of The G's names so I made them up.

“Good news. _Riley’s_ grandma has been _really_ hitting it off with _my_ grandma. Do you know what this means?” Benny asked, shaking hands clenching with a wide grin as he and Ethan walked down the sidewalk.

“That your Grandma has a new friend?” Ethan attempted, trying his best to match Benny’s high energy, but his voice betrayed his disinterest. 

“What? No.” Benny laughed off as if it were a horrible response.

Ethan rolled his eyes in turn. He rubbed his bare arms unconsciously, being momentarily distracted as his hot breath created a little cloud in the cold air while his friend ranted about how ‘hot’ Riley was. He almost had half a mind to ask Beny about his last girlfriend, Valerie, but decided against it. 

“E! Dude, are you even listening?” Benny asked, tapping his shoulder which started him back to reality. Benny shook his head, making a vague gesture at Ethan’s shaking form, “Wait, how could you when you're voluntarily _freezing_ to death. It’s like 50 degrees out dude! Why aren’t you wearing something… warmer?” The Spell Master cringed, eyes trained on Ethan’s loose graphic shirt.

“I am- I _am_ warm.” Ethan bit out, trying to tame his clattering teeth. He hadn't bothered to wear a jacket earlier this morning, since by his logic it couldn’t have been _that_ cold during the end of november and after having a small spat with his mom about it in the kitchen, his pride stopped him from running back upstairs to fetch one before he left the house.

“Right,” Benny said, obviously not convinced, “You look like you’re one carrot away from becoming a snowman.”

“What? I'm not-” Ethan clenched his jaw as he fought through an intense shiver, “I am _not_ cold.” He clambered resolutely, “And yes I was listening, _partially_.” He added at Benny’s knowing stare, “Come on, am I supposed to be listening intently as you drool over some girl?”

“Hot girl,” Benny corrected, “And yes, you are actually.” He joked with a smile, shrugging off his jacket.

Once the clothing was off Ethan couldn’t help but notice that Benny was wearing a solid color, _fitting,_ dark sweater today. It was a new fashion Benny started to wear nowadays after some last girl mentioned how flattering the simple look was on him. When Ethan realized he had been staring a bit too long to be normal, he averted his eyes quickly with a somewhat forced sounding cough, “So now you’re going to freeze to death too after just mocking me?” He strained. “Hypocrite.”

“ _No,”_ Benny said, throwing his jacket onto Ethan, efficiently covering the seer’s face, “ _I_ have cool powers which I can use to keep me warm. You my friend, need this more than I do.” 

Stuttering to form a sentence as he scrambled to tug the jacket off his head, Ethan opened his mouth to argue but his words died on his throat. Benny was already muttering a spell and a flash of red ran over his form, presumably a warming spell. Wordlessly, Ethan slowly tugged on the jacket. 

The jacket was just loose enough for the sleeves to be past his wrist- which was annoying since Ethan actually wanted to use his hands without having to roll up the sleeves. But one factor that stood out to him more, was that it was completely covered in Benny’s scent. Unexpectedly, it wasn’t heavily doused in axe or the stench of sweat, rather it had this nice earthy scent to it. It was nice, so nice in fact that Ethan couldn't stop himself from bringing the front of the jacket to his nose.

“Don't worry, I showered. It doesn’t smell _that_ bad.” Benny said playfully, “And plus it's been washed like… at least a week ago.”

The seer jolted violently- forgetting Benny was even there. Ethan was glad his face was already red from the chill air cause it hid his embarrassment. _What_ was he doing? Did he just smell his bestfriends jacket? 

“Gross.” Ethan choked out releasing the fabric like it had burned him.

“It's _clean!”_ Benny insisted.

“Yeah,” Ethan said, tilting his head slightly with raised eye brows in mock sarcasm. “Sure.”

“Fine then, give it back!” Benny reached a grabby hand forward as Ethan quickly stepped back and walked faster up ahead.

“No way!” Ethan yelled back, “I'll just deal with it.” He said, disgruntled.

“Aha! So you _were_ cold!” Benny snapped his fingers smugly.

“So- What were you saying? About your grandma?” Ethan cut off, eager to change the topic.

Benny huffed an amused breath before continuing their earlier conversation, much to Ethans relief, “That grandma is the _best_ wingman! Wing woman.” Benny corrected, jogging to be in front of the seer, “Now that Riley’s been forced to hang out with, your’s truly-” Benny paused to point both thumbs at himself before continuing, “I think I’m finally wearing her down! Watch, she’s finally going to cave today. Nobody can resist the ‘Benny charm’ for long.” He said animatedly with a smoulder.

Ethan let out a chuckle, “Sure.” He said walking past his friend again and into the school. He almost hadn’t noticed how much time had passed, he didn't know whether he was relieved and sad they had already arrived.

“Whatever man,” Benny said, adjusting his shirt to look presentable. “I have a girl to woo.” He smirked determinedly before rushing off, discreetly conjuring a rose behind his back as he made his way down the hallway.

Shaking his head Ethan continued over to his locker, surprised by how fast Benny moved on. Although he should be already used to this by now, since Benny’s been in between girlfriends a lot lately. They never lasted long, and what was surprising is that Benny was the one who cut them off after a few weeks.

Ethan had brought this up before, but Benny ended the conversation quickly by saying ‘I just didn't click with them.’ Which was surprising seeing how Benny had hounded after them not moments before dating them. Though, Ethan figured he would need to wait a while longer before asking again.

Upon reaching his locker, Ethan had just placed his book inside when two excited hands grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him aggressively, he didn't need to look to know it was Rory. 

“Dude! You’re not going to believe it.” 

Deciding to placate his overly excited friend, while simultaneously beginning to feel a little excitement rub off as well, Ethan turned with a slight smirk, “What?”

“The G’s are coming to our school for this year’s musical festival.” Rory says, eyes wide as he attempted to punctuate every word with another shake. “They’ll be in town _all_ month!”

The last talent show, which actually received way too high of praise than it should’ve, had hit a spark with _many_ shy musicians all around the school who suddenly came out of the woodwork. And Inspired by their bravery, the principal decided to upgrade ‘Open Mic Week’ in order to encourage such change. 

Since then, Whitechapel High School had actually gone viral for something _not_ pertaining to the supernatural- or well, not completely at least. 

And while Benny and Rory still swore up and down that their band, Musitronics- which died as soon as it was born- one hit wonder song was the inspiration for the schools sudden popularity, they all knew deep down that it was really Serena- no matter how crazy she actually was.

“You can say thank you.” Rory said smugly, tilting his head up with a slight nod.

Ethan starred as confusion hit him, he raised his hands to shove off Rory’s, “Wait, hold-hold on,” he spoke, shaking his head in disbelief while Rory nodded animatedly, “The G’s are coming to _our_ school. And they’re staying in town for a month?” He asked, flabbergasted that the rising band would be at their school for so long.

“Isn't it _awesome?”_ Rory said thrilled, “I mean they’re _actually_ on a tour sponsored by this Radio Rebel chick- but! they agreed to play at the Music festival! And you guys said it was going to be dumb.” Rory mocked, referring to an earlier conversation he had with Ethan and Benny which consisted with the two best friends whining about how their theater teacher, Mrs. LOL, was forcing their class to help after school which cut into their gaming time.

“I’m thinking they’re _really_ here to get a collaboration with R-Money” Rory finished, raising his hand to his mouth while jabbing a thumb to himself smugly.

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow but still smiling politely Ethan sympathized with the vampire “Right, I don't think that’s why they’re here Rory. Wait- No,” The seer shook his head remembering what had him so shell shocked in the first place, “Nevermind that, why are they here for a _month_?” 

Ethan closed his locker as Rory dumbly repeated, “The tour thing, duh.”

“No, I mean- I _get_ that. But why a _month?_ I thought those things only lasted for like a day, half a week tops depending on the city. And, Whitechapel is _pretty_ small, no way they’d tour here for a _month_ -“

“Woah, Brochacho! Slow your roll.” Rory raised his hands, cutting off Ethans’s tirade of questions. “They are here longer courtesy of moi,” Rory arrogantly proclaimed, gesturing a delicate hand toward himself, “When I heard they were coming I decided to stake them out, you know? And then once they entered town- BAM! Popped their tires.” He ignored Ethans stunned look of disapproval, “Unfortunately, they had spares- lame- but I got this _brilliant_ idea!” He paused for emphasis, “I drained one of the members!”

Ethan gapped, smacking his friend in the arm, “Rory!”

“Hey! How was I supposed to know the dude had a special case of iron deficiency and he would black out!” The vampire defended himself, frowning as he rubbed the sore spot Ethan just smacked.

“ _Blacked out?_ ” Ethan repeated loudly.

“Don't worry, the doctors speculated it’ll only take a month for him to heal up. And, it was just the drummer.” Rory rolled his eyes, as if it were no big deal “He could be easily replaced with another person whose name starts with a G.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Ethan hissed, “You can't just go around harassing famous people!”

Rory ignored him, face lighting up at the sight of Benny, who was walking over with a nervous smile upon sight of the vampire's enthusiasm.

“Okay, Riley and I are a thing-”

“Nice.” Rory nodded as Benny talked over him.

“But uh, what's up with Rory?” He immediately asked Ethan, jolting when the vampire raced up to him with a ‘Dude!’ and grabbed him by the arms, shaking him.

“The G’s are coming! For a month! One whole month, thanks to _me_! Im going to be famous soon! Once I sign that record deal and become their rapper It’s all stardom from there baby.” Rory rambled.

Ethan feigned ignorance at the pleading look in Benny’s eyes, he felt vindictive for some reason. 

“Okay! Stop,” Benny struggled out, weakly holding on to Rory’s wrists, but when Rory refused to let up, his mock frown turned to a grimace “No seriously, stop.” Benny gripped Rory’s hands tighter and forced the vampire off.

Once situated the Spell Master finally asked, “What the fuck is he on about? I was too busy trying to swallow down my breakfast.”

“The G’s are coming to help with our school’s music festival.” Ethan supplied, raising a warning finger at the start of Benny’s smile, “But they could be staying the whole month cause Rory drained one of their members.” He ended.

Benny’s smile conformed into an open frown as he turned to the small vampire, whacking Rory in the chest “Dude!”

“It was the drummer!” Rory argued.

Ethan was surprised to see Benny suddenly relax with just an “Oh.”

“Oh?” Ethan repeated, following Benny as the other lead the way to class. “Rory just assaulted a famous person!”

“The G’s aren't _that_ famous, the drummer even less so.” Benny waved off, “Plus they can find some over drummer whose name starts with a G, easy.”

“Right?” Rory nodded, turning to Ethan with an ‘I told you so’ face.

Ethan gapped between his two friends, stopping momentarily as he processed the fact he was becoming the only sane one in their friend group.

-

The fourth class of the day ended, and Ethan found himself being pulled out and led into a more empty hallway by an aggravated looking Erica with a concerned looking Sarah in tow. 

“I heard that Count Dorkula had a hand in keeping the G’s here for a month.” Eria was quick to get out of the way as she ungracefully shoved him into some lockers, “Which _would_ be totally cool if not for the fact that he drained one of the members! Benny wouldn’t tell me if it was more than one because he was drooling over a girl, so, _spill._ ” She threatened stepping into Ethan’s space, baring her fangs with flashing yellow eyes. “Did that blood sucking rodent touch Gabe? He better _not_ have.”

The seer raised submissive hands, hunching his shoulders, “Woah! Okay! Uh,” Ethan stuttered with a cringe, flinching when Erica growled impatiently.

“Erica, calm down” Sarah stepped forward, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder to pull her off of the shaking male, she wasn’t surprised when Erica turned her scowl ontowards her. “Ethan, this would go a lot easier if you just told her.” She insisted.

Peeling himself off the locker Ethan watched Erica with wide weary eyes before speaking, “Why are you getting mad at _me_ , Rory is the one who drained him—” Ethan bit his tongue when Erica snapped at him with her teeth. “It was just the drummer! Greg or Glover or whatever his name is!” 

Erica’s defensive demeanor melted immediately, “Oh,” she said, face pulled into disinterest, 

Ethan furrowed his brows in disbelief at witnessing the _same_ exact reaction he was inwardly dreading.

“See, I told you it was only the drummer.” Sarah said waving a nonchalant hand.

“Only the drummer?” Ethan repeated incredulously, knowing he would be ignored.

“Good.” Erica smiled and scrunched her nose coyly, retracting her teeth. 

Ethan took the time to recollect his stolen breath as Erica turned to Sarah.

“ _I’m_ going to the front of the school to meet them before a crowd swarms.” Erica fixed her already meticulously done up hair.

Sarah shared an awe filled stare with Ethan, “ _Now?_ You _promised_ me that we’d go out to get lunch together. Plus, I don’t even think the teachers would let you wait out there, they warned that anyone who made a scene was getting detention.”

“Live a little,” Erica grinned, “I thought you started to let loose after conforming to your vampire destiny.” She pouted, turning annoyed at Sarah’s pointed look, “Look, after the stupid drummer boy got hurt, everyone’s been on edge thinking more than one band member got hurt. Trust me, the front of the school will be swarmed for when they get here- if it isn't already,” She scowled

“Last I heard, everyone said that they _just_ left the hospital. And, _Gerald,_ the drummer,” Sarah emphasized, “Woke up, thankfully, and he said he didn’t want to disappoint the scared fans so you should be grateful they’re even coming at all today. They might take thirty minutes, or even an hour! Who knows!” 

“Whatever, I cant let anyone get in the way of me and Gabe.” Erica said before turning and stalking down the hall. “Ta ta.” she yelled over her shoulder.

“ _Okay_.” Sarah mocked, sharing a small laugh with Ethan. “So… where’s your nerd squad?” She asked playfully, looking round.

“I think Benny left to follow Riley and Rory is probably going around school telling everyone he’s going to be part of the G’s” Ethan supplied, going off the vast knowledge he has on both his friends. “He thinks they’re here to collaborate with ‘Monstorory’” He further explained at Sarah’s confused smile.

Sarah hummed, eye’s crinkling in mirth when she took in Ethan’s outfit “Wait, what's up with the hoodie?”

Ethan flushed red, hands flying to touch his chest as he looked down. He completely forgot he was still wearing Benny’s hoodie. No wonder Benny’s ex’s have been glaring at him all day. It definitely wouldn’t help with the rumor going around that Ethan was the ‘true mastermind’ for Benny’s infamous quick breakups.

“It was cold- I was cold.” He stuttered, “Benny could use his spells, he didn't need this, so now- uh, now I'm wearing it.” He ended awkwardly with a cringe, “It’s not what you think.”

“So, when Valerie said you are a boyfriend hogging coward, it wasn't true?” Sarah asked, raising a brow.

Ethan groaned, “No, it’s not. I don't even know how that rumor started.” He groused trudging to the cafeteria. “Me and Benny have _no_ romantic feelings.” He groaned louder at Sarah’s inquiring stare. “None! We don’t even act like there’s any romantic tension.”

“Sure, like you and Benny _dont_ act like an old married couple sometimes.”

“That’s normal.”

“Okay.” Sarah mocked, laughing at Ethans disgruntlement. “Okay, okay,” She said, this time with more sincerity, “I'm just teasing you. It _is_ normal for best friends to have that kind of relationship. But, I really think you and Benny together could be cute. He gets awfully protective of you sometimes.” She smiled, nudging Ethan’s arm as they entered the cafeteria.

“Not this again.” Ethan rolled his eyes, rushing over to the lunch line the second they entered the cafeteria. 

“Come on! I’ve even seen you stare at Benny sometimes. Don't hide it.” Sarah whined.

“I do _not.”_ Ethan insisted, grabbing a tray and sliding it on the counter as he grabbed lunch along the way.

“Do to.” Sarah hummed, “You guys even talk at the same time sometimes.” 

“Best friends do that.” Ethan said resolutely.

Sarah huffed, her frown turning into a smile when she glanced behind Ethan.

“Speaking of our Spell Master…” She tapped Ethans arm excitedly when she noticed the Seer tense up, “I’ll go find a table to sit at, you know, so you can talk _alone.”_

“Sarah!” Ethan hissed, turning to look at her with wide eyes, coincidentally the same time Benny called _also_ out her name.

“Sarah!”

“Woah,” Said Vampire grinned amazed, looking between Ethan and Benny. She widened her eyes suggestively in playfulness at Ethan’s warning stare. “What Benny?”

“I _need_ your help.” He pleaded raising his hands up in a begging gesture.

“What happened now?” Sarah groaned, playfulness gone and crossing her arms.

“ _What?_ Nothing major! This is a no spells type emergency.” Benny quickly addressed before the misunderstanding continued, “Riley’s a big fan of Dusk. So..” He rolled his hands as he trailed off as if his intention was obvious.

“So…?” Sarah asked, confused.

“I need you to quiz me!” Benny urged, “I went off and told her that _I_ was a fan and she said that it's attractive that I was so confident to be a fan about it! Problem is-”

“You’re not a fan.” Sarah finished with a tired sigh.

“Why would you lie like that?” Ethan finally asked turning around to face his friend.

“I have to like what she likes!” Benny spoke emphatically, though his sulky behavior was obvious. Ethan silently wondered why Benny was trying so hard when the relationship would undoubtedly end within a week.

“I don't know Benny,” Sarah frowned, uncrossing her arms. She casted a sympathetic glance over to Ethan who refused to meet her stare as he looked down to adjust the tray in his hands.

“She can't.” Came Erica’s aggravated voice as she walked up next to Sarah, eyes hard. “She’s coming with _me_ to get lunch and then we’re _finding_ Gabe.”

“I thought you were going to wait in front of the school?” Sarah asked, thankful for the intrusion.

“I was,” Erica huffed, “Until the teacher’s told us to go back inside and that Gabe wasn’t going to come to our school anymore. Something about them promising some stupid doctor they would play at the theatre down the street.”

“Wait, hold on.” Benny waved his hands, “You like _Gabe_? From the G’s?” Benny asked with laughter, raising his arms defensively when Erica hissed at him.

“What about it? He’s hot. I'm hot. We’d look great together” Erica said haughtily.

“You think he’s hot?” Benny cracked up, laughing harder.

“Okay, what the hell?” Erica glared, crossing her arms. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, I mean,” Benny wiped a non-existent tear for effect, “Does that mean you think _I'm hot_?”

“Ew! No! Gross.” Erica gagged as Benny made an offended face.

“What? How?” Benny asked, shifting to face Erica directly, “We have the same face.” He exclaimed, pointing at said face emphatically.

“Very funny dorkwad.” Erica sneered with a laugh. “Not in a million years.”

“Wha?” The Spell Mastee gapped loudly, turning to Ethan, “Gabe _literally_ looks like me! Right? E, come on!”

Ethan winced, shaking his head slowly. “Sorry Benny, I don't see it.”

When Benny turned to Sarah he didn't even need to ask before she shook her head.

“Oh come on!” Benny yelled, following the group as they walked over to a table to sit at. “We have the exact same face! Hell, he could pass as my lost long brother! We could’ve been identical twins!”

“Except you were an only child.” Ethan pointed out sitting down like everyone else.

“Not the point here.” Benny gruffed, pointing a tense finger.

“Look, I know you think you’re some hot shot now cause you’re looking cuter and getting girlfriends,” Erica said, inspecting her nails, “But that doesn't mean you can automatically compare yourself to _Gabe.”_

“Yeah Benny, I think you’re getting a little bit of an ego.” Sarah nodded with a slight grimace, pinching her fingers.

“Are you all _blind?_ ” Benny gapped in unadulterated disbelief.

“No, we just have working eyes. Unlike someone.” Erica responded, widening her eyes mockingly when she looked to Sarah. “Plus, aren’t you supposed to be with.. What's her name..? Ronald?”

“ _Riley,_ “ Benny corrected grumbling, “And, no. She doesn't have this lunch.”

“Probably a good thing she doesn't. Don’t want her to see how close you and Ethan are.” Sarah said, laughing at Ethan’s groan.

“Not this again Sarah.” The Seer scrunched his nose, “Even if Riley was here, she wouldn’t be bothered cause there will be nothing to be bothered by. Right Benny?” Ethan said turning to Benny, pausing at the odd stoic face his best friend was wearing, “...Benny?”

Suddenly, the Cafeteria erupted into thousands of squeals and gasps startling the friend group. The source of the excitement revealed itself, causing Erica to jump out of her seat.

No one other than Gabe himself emerged from the curtains and onto the cafeteria stage “Hello Whitechapel High!” He yelled enthusiastically, his band members Gavin and Garret stepping up next to him. “We thought we should stop by and let you guys know that the G’s are still okay and we are still on for the music festival! And, if you go down to your local theater, we’ll see you tonight at our show!”

The screams grew even louder.

“Oh, My.” Erica said slowly, still processing what was happening.

“Uh oh.” Sarah moaned, frowning at Ethan before thumping her head onto the table.

“Calm down.” Benny said finally, focusing his attention on Erica.

Ethan, filing Benny’s weird reaction for later, raised a hand as if it was going to stop the blonde vampire, “Erica, remember the _last_ time you went after someone famous?” He ignored Benny’s hushed whisper of, ‘They are _not_ that famous.’

“Yes,” Erica nodded, seemingly snapping out of it. The group relaxed while the blonde vampire tucked her hair behind her ears breathing slowly. “I remember that Dirk was a _sore_ disappointment. _But,_ I know Gabe will be different.” She ended, raising a shoulder to smile flirtatiously.

“Erica-” Sarah started before the blonde stepped out and around the cafeteria table hurriedly to join the growing crowd surrounding the stage. 

“What’re the chances she _doesn't_ kidnap him?” Ethan asked, contorting his body to look over in order to watch Erica shove herself easily through the crowd.

“Slim to none.” Sarah answered with a tired smile.

“I thought _my look alike,”_ Benny stressed, pointing a finger into the table for accentuation, “Was at some theater because of some promise to some doctor, or whatever _Erica_ said.”

Sarah shrugged, “I don't know, I thought so too.” She craned her neck to search for her friend in the vast crowd now “Should I go do something..?” She asked unsurely, Ethan shrugged.

“Even if you did go up there I doubt you could stop her.” The seer gave up, returning his attention to his lunch and eating the less than great chicken tenders.

“True.” Benny concurred, “Plus, I’m sure she wouldn't turn him or anything, right?” He ended his sentence with a lot less confidence then he started.

“No,” Sarah drawled out, “She went on and on about how Gabe’s new music this year made her feel something. I don't think she would risk affecting him or his music.” 

“Yeah, well lets hope cause here she comes now.” Benny groused watching as the blonde vampire made her way back to the table, but with the three members being herded along. 

Erica snarled and threatened any fans from coming too close as she led the band back to her friend group, flashing a charming smile at their nervous faces.

“Look who I found.” She grinned excitedly while raising her hands before breathing in and keeping her inner fan at bay, trying to exude a coolness.

The band in question greeted them awkwardly. All looking very confused and slightly uncomfortable.

“Hey,” a small wave, “Uh, is she always like this?” A band member, Gavin, asked awkwardly glancing at Erica.

“You wouldn't believe.” Sarah sighed with a polite smile. “Love your music by the way.” 

“Thanks!” Gavin smiled, startled when Gabe tapped a finger against his shoulder.

“Dude we really should head back to the theater right now.” Gabe said staring at his rather expensive looking clock. He was soon interrupted when Benny scrambled to stand up loudly.

“Hey, _big fan,”_ Benny said lying through his teeth, grinning when their attention fell onto him, the Spell Caster clasped his hands together, “Sorry, to interrupt, but I mean it's crazy isn't it?”

Gabe looked around confused before responding, “Is _what_ crazy?” 

Benny whipped a finger back and forth to point at both his and Gabe’s face. “I mean?” He insisted, grinning with furrowed brows

“Uh, yeah. Okay.” Gabe said, obviously oblivious to whatever Benny was trying to say.

“We look alike-!” Benny exclaimed, finally breaking.

Ethan jumped in before his best friend could embarrass himself any further, unable to handle watching what was unfolding. “So! I heard The G's are playing at the theater for a favor?” He asked leaning forward, forcing a wide smile. “That's really cool of you guys!” He said, cutting off the Spell Master.

Gabe turned his attention from a frustrated Benny to the Seer and visibly stiffened, Gavin was the first to speak, “Oh, yeah. There was a doctor we talked to who’s son owns the theater, and well, we owed him a favor so we agreed to play there-”

Gavin was pushed back lightly as Gabe stepped in front of him with a charming grin. “Yeah, it's really nothing big. We wanted to do something for him you know?” He explained nonchalantly moving closer to stand in front of a wide eyed Ethan, “We’re always open to helping other people out.”

Ethan blinked, before remembering how to work his voice “Right! That’s actually really nice of you.” He nodded slightly, taken aback when Gabe placed his hands on the table and leaned forward.

“Isn't it?” Gabe boasted, “So, will _you_ do _me_ a favor and see us there tonight? 7:30?” He winked, making the whole table flabbergasted.

Ethan was sure his face was red, if the heat he was feeling was any indication, and was unsure of what he should say. Was Gabe… flirting with him? He flinched at a quick swat of Sarah’s hand slapping his hand, reminding him he was just staring in awe and not saying anything. “Oh! Um, yes. I’ll be there.” He ended with a nervous smile now. He inwardly cringed, would his parents be okay with him just deciding to go out at night like that? It wasn't too late at night… so it would be alright, right?

Gabe’s grin widened, grabbing a napkin and a pen from his pocket to scribble a number down. “Text me when you get there. I’ll give you, and your friends, backstage access.” He promised flirtatiously, before he backed up and turned to his bandmates, “Alright we gotta go set up. See you there…” he trailed off, looking at Ethan expectantly.

“Um- Uh.” Ethan stumbled, looking between the phone number and Gabe in shock. He relaxed when Sarah raised a hand and answered for him.

“Ethan, his name is Ethan.”

Gabe nodded, throwing one more wink before walking off, gesturing for his bandmates to follow. Gavin nudged Gabe with a knowing laugh as they left.

Erica, who was watching on in quiet shock, finally yelled out after them, “Im Erica!” But when the group made no indication of hearing her as they exited the cafeteria from the back doors she turned with a heated sneer at Ethan.

“What was _that?”_ She asked dumbfounded and angry.

Ethan could only open and close his mouth like a fish. Equally, if not more, surprised about what just happened.

“I know right? What a toolbag.” Benny grunted flopping back down into his seat, face tight in frustration.

“Woah, guys.” Sarah laughed nervously, “Why so angry?”

“Ethan’s trying to steal my man!” Erica said, affronted.

“What- No-!” Ethan struggled out.

“No way is Ethan interested in him.” Benny bit back, answering for the Seer. His glare matching Erica's in venom. 

“Guys!” Sarah stood up, holding her hands up to break up the growing tension between the two. “I get why Erica’s mad, but why are _you?_ ” She asked, slightly amused, facing Benny now.

The Spell Master’s jaw clenched, turning away aggressively with a harsh sigh of breath. “Well, I mean, cause it's _obvious._ Gabe’s a douche. _”_ He spat, waving a hand at Ethan to help him elaborate. “Back me up here E!” 

Ethan coughed, hands unclenching and clenching. “Uh, I don't know.” He winced when Benny gapped at him in disbelief.

“No… Don't tell me, you’re actually going?” Benny confronted, voice a harsh hiss.

Ethan furrowed his brows in confusion and shrugged, “Well, _I promised him_.” He was cut off by Benny's groan. “Why do you hate him so much?” He asked, feeling a little bothered by Benny’s disdain.

“He’s an asshole! He has it written all of his stupid smug face.” Benny explained throwing an arm out towards where Gabe left.

“Stupid face? I thought you said you guys looked alike.” Sarah asked, sitting back down and gesturing Erica to join her. The taller Vampire scoffed at the silent request, but still sat down anyways, taking out her phone- distracting herself by trying to purchase tickets at the theater online.

“Oh! So now you’re willing to acknowledge it?” Benny laughed hollowly.

Sarah rolled her eyes, “No, i'm just reminding you of what _you_ said”

Benny huffed, aggressively biting into his sandwich. “Whatever. We’re not actually going are we?” He asked, directing the question back towards Ethan as he munched.

“I kinda want to go.” Ethan said carefully.

“We _are_ going. All of us.” Erica announced, tapping the finishing confirmation with a calculative grin, turning her phone to show her screen composed of 4 tickets. “Gabe will be disappointed if Ethan doesn't show, and it would be a waste of backstage access anyways. Plus I need to show him how boring this dork really is.” She explained. “I need _you_.” She pointed at Benny, “To come with and do that flirting you two do with each other, it’ll ward Gabe off.” Erica ignored Ethan's dismissive, 'we don't flirt.'

“You came up with all of that and bought all of the tickets just right now?” Sarah asked slightly impressed, “What are you going to do when we can't go? I'm babysitting Ethan and Jane tonight, I don't know if his mom is going to let him out.”

“I already thought about it. You can stay home babysitting Jane, and Ethan and Benny will join me.” Erica shrugged off.

Sarah let out an affronted gasp, “What? So you knew I wouldn’t come? Who's the fourth ticket for then?”

Erica faltered before looking away as if she were embarrassed, “Rory,” She forced out, quickly adding, “Because he’s the reason they’re here and he would annoy me to no end if he found out we went without him.” The blonde vampire explained. 

Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Soon Erica was standing up again, looking at her phone with a scowl, “Shit! Some bitch Pricilla is boasting about stealing Gabe’s watch! I gotta go.” She growled with an underlined threat, standing up and hurriedly stomping off.

Sarah shook her head, “Wow, okay. So _I'm stuck_ with babysitting duty while you guys go out to a concert?” Ethan offered her a sympathetic smile and in turn Sarah deflated slightly. “Okay fine. But promise me you tell me everything that happens, and at least record it if possible for me okay?” She asked Ethan.

“Course.” The Seer nodded, ignoring Benny’s loud grumbling. 

“So,” Sarah said, biting back a happy smile, “Are you going to text him?”

Benny, at this moment, stood up with his tray of barely touched food. “I'm finished. I'll see you guys later.” He grunted, walking off.

Ethan watched worryingly, not sure if he should follow his friend or not. He realized he was already loving to stand, when Sarah grabbed his arm.

“Leave him alone for a while.” She said knowingly, “He’s just a little frustrated, but it's his own fault- he has to figure it out alone.”

Ethan opened his mouth to question when Sarah moved around the table and reached her hand into his pant pocket, causing him to squawk out loud in shock.

She opened his phone, typing in his password with ease as she grabbed the napkin with her other hand.

“Sarah!” Ethan called out, reaching out for his phone, grunting when the vampire stood up and away.

Sarah scrolled a while before typing out something quick with a grin, “There! I typed a hello.” She turned the phone showing the new message conversation.

Ethan immediately snatched his phone back, gasping when his phone dinged almost straight after. 

He looked down, swallowing at the ‘Hey, eager to talk? Glad I’m not the only one.’

  
  
  



End file.
